Vengeance
by Vampyre.Sugar.Lawlipop.Craze
Summary: Bella is a top notch ecstasy dealer and shipper, she is hired by the Volturi to rat out the undercover cops. What will happen? AU
1. Chapter 1

DON'T DO DRUGS!!! EVER!!

Bellas POV (NY)

Today is the day I have to work for the volturi! These punks think that I'm easy to get hold of. I have been working the joint for years and have the most respected upholding the streets and the world coz I have shipped in the most and disputed the most ex in the world. Even the government department which (whom we are not allowed to say) ship in ex for distributing in there and smuggling coz the ex business is BIG!! So I decided that I have to get out of bed.

(My apartment Is a penthouse sweat with lush and plush bedroom that makes you don't want to get out of bed or leave our apartment ever! I own the apartment and own quiet alot apartment chains and restaurants. God I love my job + I get Guns!!)

I dressed in appropriate attire. I tight leather outfit I looked hot but REALLY dangerous with my knee high leather boots and tight thick leather pants. I concealed my weapons. I hid two 9 calibres and one switch blade and a lighter.

I head for my sleek black porches 911 turbo diesel. It runs smooth and silently. That how I get around and dodge the cops and cars that always try to give me speeding tickets, who doesn't like speed. That rush of Adeline going through your veins. I sped down the main street to this little restaurant on the corner of Harp and Felix ST (I have no clue of what NY looks like or America – Sorry never been there want to though)

I parked across the street. I walked through the door to bounce in to the security guard. He was like a body builder with brown curly hair, buff, HOTT, with a kind personality hid behind I'm SO TOUGH attitude.

'You're not allowed in here Ms were not open!' he exclaims

'Well then tell Aro to find another importer and exporter!' I said with irritation

'EMMETT WHAT FUCK? THAT's Bella SWAN!'

'Shit! SO Sorry Ms Swan we have to be tight on security because of the accident!'

The accident is that the cops put this guy Jake under cover to gain their trust with a wire to bust the volturi for export for ex! I say good luck I can smell undercover cops for miles round that's why I'm the best!!

'That's ok!' he leads me past the kitchen to the back of the restaurant where they make the deal and pickup of ex. I see Aro auguring with Marcus.

'We need that ex now otherwise the cops will come after it!'

'Wait for my hit man to come and then she can pick it up!'

'Where is she-?'

'Well gentle men I see you still can't make your mind up!!'

'Miss Swan we were just talking about you!'

'Yeah I can see. Call me Bella! So what do you need me for this time?'

Aro waved his hand and everyone but me and Aro left. 'I need you to sniff out all of those undercover cops that are trying to blow my whole operation!'

'I can do that! Just give all of your employees names and drivers licenses then I can tell you whose a fraud and whose not!'

'There a condition you are going to have to do the initiation!'


	2. Chapter 2

_I sat back and relaxed, glancing at the irreversible damage done to his face, his carefully constructed perfection disappearing along with his blood that was pooling around his body. "Defy me again and I'll take more than your pretty face." I murmured, cradling the bloody knife as if it were some kind of trophy, my most prized possession. But I knew that it wasn't over yet, Edward still had to answer, and I had one more trick up my sleeve._

_This one made me feel sick, perhaps it's the fact that I know there's something that should be there, when in reality it's not, or maybe it's the endless amount of blood that just keeps flowing, never ending. The amputation of body parts. It was something I saved for last._

_An unsuspecting surprise to add to the mix._

B POV

This form of torture is my favourite the part of ripping flesh away from the bone hearing the crunch as the bone breaks away from the body. The blood seeping out of the joint of the severed body part. Watching it drip from the joint, seeing the victim scream in pain and angst, crying, begging to try and keep his life. But in the end they all crack!!

I took out the pliers and stared him straight in the eye "this is you last tie to screw with me! Otherwise you will end up like my other victims!!" he shrouded. When I'm done with my victims I take photos and leak them on to the internet and use them as blackmail material or I keep the some of the severed fingers and toes. Freezing them and then mailing them to the police to show who them is boss!! They know not to mess with me and know the consequences of messing with me! ISABELLA SWAN!!

"So are you going to talk before or after I rip you to shreds then mail you piece by piece to your friends and family!!" I knew it synched in coz he folded and spilled you can always tell by looking them straight in the eye.

"Okay there are four of us all under cover including me! Our missing is to bust you and the Volturi whole operation!" I grabbed the pliers and grabbed his thumb and applied pressure.

"Now tell me all of your names and don't lie or your fingers are all going to be rip off your perfect hand!! Not spill!" I applied more pressure and

'**Crunch'**

I knew every bone in his thumb was shattered beyond repair.

"I will go to hell before you tell their names BITCH" he spat in my face and I don't like people spitting and showing no respect towards me! I have had it I ripped his whole thumb of. Live for hearing their screams and the blood dripping from the severed finger and the blood spurting from where his thumb was.

I looked him straight in the eye "Fuck with me again and I will make you REGRETT it!"And poured more acid into his mutilated side of his face. He screamed like a baby when you chop of his arm which I have done by the way. To make some mother spill coz she got in the way of my mission. I went to the door and unlocked it.

I saw Emmett coming down the hall way.

"Emmett gets me some high concentrated acid for me now" and with a glair he was running like his life depended on it. I turn around to meet Edwards gaze.

"Still want to keep that information I need to still?"

"Fuck you BITCH!" I let out a laugh and turn around to meet Emmett.

I had this feeling that Emmett was a cop but my hunches are never wrong. I grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into the room not without a bit of a struggle so I applied pressure underneath the neck by the two major blood vesicles and he collapsed with my acid I ask for. I dumped his body on the floor and spin around to meet Edwards gaze at the motionless Emmett but what I saw change the stakes. Instead of mutilating him I will go for Emmett because in that split second I saw brotherly love. The kind that you will do anything from getting each other hurt.

I still had to door open and I grabbed the chair that I noticed on the way in and then bound Emmett to the chair in with impossible knots that are impossible to undo. I placed Emmett right across the table so he can look at him while I start to pour the acid.

"So Edward here's the deal I won't pour acid on your friend and felly cop mate I you tell me wat I need to know otherwise he gets it and the cleaning acid will destroy his man hood and his entire body starting with his manly hood!!"

I saw him falter with grief stricken across they all do when there manly hood I threatened. I have seen it a million times when I have interrogated them and when you chop there balls off they cry until the cows come home which by then they have seriously crying their eyes out and bleeding in pints.

"Fine I will tell you but don't hurt a hair on Emmett I don't think his family will like it dead coz there in the FBI and they will hunt your little mother fuck ass down!"

I knew he was lying about his family because I happen to have the pleasure to kill them myself when they tried to blackmail me about what I did as a job and threatened to expose me for what I'm truly am I cold blood assassin/torture!! Which by the way I enjoy completely!!

"I told you not to lie to me!! So now your little friend here will suffer for it!!"

I took the lid of the acid and smelt it to make sure it was acid but it wasn't I was water with a hint of moon shine.

I threw it against the far wall and opened the door

"Someone better get the FUCK here or I will kill you all!!" people came running to my need.

"What can I get you?"

"I want a gun and some acid and" I stop and looked at him straight in the eye. He had blond hair, blue eye and looked like he been in quiet and few wars but I have seen him bust a good friend of my Chintz.

"You come here!" I point straight at him he took a couple of steps towards but with extreme caution. I grab him by his hair and chucked him into what is now a holding room instead of an interrogation room. The guy came back with a 9 calibre and a whole 9 litres of floor acid that looks brand new.

Blondie look at his friends and shredded with fear and anger all over his face. I loaded the gun and pointed it strait at Emmett's head.

"Now tell me who else is in this operation with you guys?" he knew how it work if he didn't tell me his friend was dead.

"Okay I will tell you but you must not harm him." I gave him the look that says you better tell me or else.

"He name is Jacob"

'**Bang'**

I shot him in the leg the smell of gun powder hung in the air like smoke. I was used to the smell by now. Emmett started to come around. I took that chance to start to pour acid on his beloved manly hood. He screamed his lungs out crying and begging me to stop. The sizzling noise of burning skin filled my nose. I stopped pouring. Running my hand through his hair he seemed to relax a little and then I pull with all my strength he let out a deathly scream that put shivers down Edwards and blondes spins all they could do is watch.

"Now tell me who your fourth person is?!"

"Okay just let the hair go!" I released his hair enough for him not to think about the pain.

"Her Name is Rose and she is Aro's arm candy." He broke down crying they all did sobbing. I knew he wasn't lying coz of his eyes they told me he was his best friend and Edward look like a shattered wreck. Well my job was done.

'**BANG...BANG...BANG'**


End file.
